Reawakening Memories
by Canis Majoris
Summary: Rin has been waiting for her Lord to return. Now that he finally found her will she remember him? Will she remember her past? RinXSesshoumaru. This is my first multichapterfic Constructive Crits please
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anyone in the InuYasha series both anime and Manga

* * *

_"I will come for you." he had said, "When the war is over I will return. Wait for me."_

"_No! Please take me with you!" She shrieked at him, desperately; she hated being around humans. She glanced behind her at the bustling human village just beyond the tree line. He looked down to her shaking form, emotionless. "I will find you." he turned to walk away as a large two headed dragon and a little Green Imp followed him. "No don't leave me here alone! Please! I don't want to be alone with the humans!" The sixteen year old could only choke back tears as she tried to chase her only friends and family _

"Rin, wake up!"

'_I will come for you' His voice whispered in her ear as the mountains and breeze began to fade._

"Rin!"

'_No! Take me with you!' she screamed._

_The forest began to fade as well. 'I will come for you.'_

SNAP! The ruler came down on the desk so hard it broke in half. The broken half was sent whizzing across the room, hitting the opposite wall.

Rin's head snapped up suddenly as she practically screamed "42!"

The rest of the class roared with laughter.

"Well, Rin. I'm sure you would've answered correctly, if this were Math. But as luck would have it, this is history." Her Teacher said teasingly. "This is the third time this week, Miss Rin. If I catch you falling asleep in my class again it's detention."

"Yes, sir." Rin mumbled wincing under her superiors' glare. Her teacher scoffed but turned back towards the class (all of which we're stifling there laughter), "Now, as I was saying, before-" with that he turned slightly glancing at Rin who had by now forgotten her dream, "-I was most _rudely _interrupted by someone's snoring" one of the girls giggled " Please turn to Chapter Four: The Feudal Era…" The class did so.

The school bell finally rang at three o'clock. High school students shuffled out of the class rooms Rin among them.

"Miss Rin?" Her teacher from History called to her from the doorway of his own classroom.

Rin stopped in her hurried pursuit and reluctantly shuffled over and stood before him. Hunched over with the weight of her homework that was stuffed in her Army green backpack she growled, glaring up at him "What?" Her Teacher raised an eyebrow at her rude greeting but brushed it off. "Rin, we have got to work on this attitude of yours. Is there a problem at home? Are any of the other Teens bothering you?" Rin shook her head. "Are you sure?" He insisted looking genuinely concerned, "You fall asleep an awful lot in class from what I'm hearing of the other teachers… Is the schoolwork too hard for you and your staying up too late? You do know we have a tutoring program for those who need it. I could sign you up…" Rin shrugged, "Nothing's wrong." She started tapping her foot impatiently; her teacher took note of this, "Are you waiting for something?" Rin sighed exasperated, "Look Sir, I have to get home. I need to get home." With that she rushed off down the hall toward the front doors.

_An enormous white Dog stood before Rin. It stood on three legs, fifty or so feet in height it was deadly as Its blood red eyes looked down on her. Amongst the black landscape it looked as if it were the Great Dog star Itself, the way It glowed by some unseen light. It lowered its enormous head and looked down its muzzle, sniffing her. Rin felt her clothes and hair pull with each inhale. Any sane person would probably scream bloody murder and run, but for some reason Rin didn't she just gazed at the Crescent Moon mark on the Dog's forehead; it seemed so dangerous, but it a sense of Peace radiated from it. The Dog then reared its head back and let loose an earsplitting howl. Rin covered her ears and fell to her knees. But it was no use. The howl came from within her mind. No. Deeper. Some forgotten memory stirred in its sleep, surprisingly she felt no fear. Finally it stopped. Rin slowly lowered her hands and listen, "I found you." It barked. _

* * *

Well, this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. Shrugs I will revise it and future chapters laterastime goes by.I do hope you like it though. I know im not very good with grammer but im learning -! oh and if you save me into your favorites just know i might be changeing my Penname soon. possiblly by Wensday.

meanwhile, enjoy the cliffhanger until i write more down. Until we meet again.

_Next time..._The roars ofseveral F-15 Fighter Jets flew over the school followed by Apache Helicopters all of which were zooming away with a despreate kind ofneed. " What's going on out there?" TheScience teacher asked gazeing out the window as more fighter jets flew over going in the oppisite way as the first batch. But Rin wasnt looking at the scene outside. She was stareing at the water in the Aqarium. the motor was shut off and there was nothing within other then algae for the expriment for the next class. what startled her was that every few seconds water rippled.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin awoke with The Great Dog's words echoing in her head. _'Why is this happening again? Why do I dream of dogs and little green men?' _She thought, moaning quietly she rubbed the heels of her palms in her eyes before glancing at the bedside alarm clock that sat on her nightstand. 1:25 a.m. it read. She groaned and glared back down at her English paper. _'I wasted half the night sleeping and got barely more than two paragraphs down. Oh sigh.' _She contemplated on whether or not to continue when her stomach gave an audible growl. She sighed outward deciding to continue her work early-morning before school started.

Leaving her desk she headed down towards bedroom doorway that led to the rest of her one story house. Passing by the vanity mirror that stood on her dresser, Rin took a glance into it. Her normally long straight black hair was tangled due to sleeping on her assignments. Her chestnut brown eyes were set wide and curious; people tend to think of her as a young child since she was small for a sixteen year old. Rin (now in the hallway) reluctantly passed her parents and older brothers' bedrooms. She gulped a painful lump that quickly formed in her throat, as her heart thumped painfully when she passed each closed door. Eight years and three months ago her family was brutally murdered by burglars. Most say that she was lucky to escape with only a few scratches. Rin had wished that she would've died with them. It would be better, then being alone.

A few leftover slices of pizza were all that was left of dinner.

With a plate of leftovers, Rin sat on the grass of her mothers' garden with her back against the tree. The silence at this hour was only broken by the occasional bat. She sighed and looked towards the sky. The streetlights on her block didn't work so she had a perfect view of the night sky as the crescent moon nearing the middle of the sky. Her mind drifted to the dream she had just been graced with minutes earlier… ever since she was orphaned she dreamt of a being of such surpassing beauty that it would be a sin to call it human. At first the being looked like a woman but upon closer inspection later on Rin became positive it was a man. The first time she met him was in a forest.

He was there lying at the base of a tree; he looked as if he had been in a hard battle as there was blood stains on his clothes. As she approached him, her foot landed on a twig causing the tiniest snap. The man hearing the disturbance reared up snarling and glaring at her with blood red eyes. Rin jumped, more out of surprise at his reaction rather then out of fright, and hid shyly behind the tree. The red drained to reveal beautiful amber eyes and his enraged appearance faded as soon as he realized that she had posed no threat. All Rin could just simply gaze at this man, at this, angel. I would guess 'Angel' is the word to use without insult to his inhuman beauty.

That dream felt so… familiar, and soon after, more followed. One where she tried to feed the man her own food even thought he refused to eat. When wolves that were sent by the man that wore a furry skirt chased her down and devoured her Rin could feel their tearing her flesh, Rin didn't know what had happen in her dream but the next thing she knew she opened her eyes to find herself being held by the very Angel she had tried to cure. Ever since then she had dreamed of following the Angel, accompanied by a little green man and a two-head horse like dragon.

Several years had passed and every moment since then the adventures became more frequent until she had only to doze off to see them. Rin had soon become accustomed to her friends. Mostly the four (the Angel, the little green man, The Two headed horse like dragon and herself.) would wander around in woods. One time she dreamt of being kidnapped by a woman who carried a large fan and rode of a giant feather, who took her to another man, a man in black. No not dress in black, just… covered by a deadly darkness (not to mention smelled bad.). Soon after the Angel saved her from being killed by a friend who was being controlled by the dark man..

Every time Rin awoke from her dreams she would explain every detail in full force, except when asked the names her nightly friends she could never remember.

By the time she had turned ten, Rin's foster parents had decided that she was getting a little old for these reoccurrences and decided to take her to see a child psychologist. After about three sessions the doctor had concluded that because of the emotional trauma she had experience she had simply created these characters: The Angel; a father figure. The little green man: a mother/ or brother perhaps. The man that controlled the wolves that had killed Rin in her dream: the burglars that killed her family in front of her.

After the doctor explained this he had prescribed medication and therapy, much to the child's dismay, each session and pill that she that was forced on her, she slowly began to forget…

Rin sighed, squeezing her eyes shut at the memories of being force fed medication and told that those in her head weren't real, but figments of her imagination. When she turned fourteen Rin gave up fighting. She took her medication willing and began listening to her therapist.

'_It has been what, three years since the last?'_ she thought counting her fingers. She thought back to the very last dream she had until recently.

Rin could only remember vaguely about the contents. The rest was but a fuzzy memory.

_A human man tried to take her away from the Angel. When the Angel retrieve her, her captors' comrades circled him. "LET ME GO!" she screamed trying to get away. The Angel was now surrounded by the men. 'Why are they doing this!' she thought, desperately fighting against her captor. A circle of light was surrounding the angels' legs. He stopped walking; he seems to be struggling against the binding light. Rin watched as her guarding angels' eyes began to turn red and his face was stretching slightly, his fangs elongating as a snarl of rage erupted through the clearing. "Alas, the demons true from reveals…" the man who held her mumbled raising his spiritual talisman as it began to glow. "No let me go! I hate humans! I hate humans!" Rin screamed not listening. "Lord-!"_

Rin Foster Mother awoke her at that very moment complaining that the young girl was "screaming like that was no tomorrow!"

Rin abruptly opened her eyes. _'I gave up fighting after that… What is the use to be plagued by dreams of creatures that do not exist other than the deep recesses of our minds?' _She started to softly beat the back of her head against the tree, looking toward the moon as it was in its highest point in the sky. _'Why is this happening again?'_ she pondered as the stars twinkled. _'Maybe I should give Doc a call…'_

Like 'connect-the-dots' she began to trace a picture with her eyes. In the sky a tall figure stood. The crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two bright yellow stars or planets seem to form eyes a large bright cluster of stars sat on a shoulder like a cloud or mane. Armor and belt showed and soon her Celestial Angel stood as a magnificent constellation. _'What is with this fantasy of mine?' _she blinked. A flash of light flew across the sky through the constellation a falling star. Rin quickly clasped her hands together "I wish I could stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever!" She covered her mouth. "Uh, what!" Rin quickly stood back up dumping discarded pizza slices. "Who the hell is 'Lord Sesshomaru'?" Rin squeaked as she grabbed her head in her hands; none too gently pulling her own hair. "I'm going crazy!" she whined as she ran back into the house, leaving her forgotten food under the tree.

The next day hadn't started out too well. Firstly, Rin was late for the bus to school having slept late. Secondly, she was run down by a couple of jocks for her homework, leaving some scratches, bruises and a black eye.

In Science class Rin had come to dismiss the name 'Lord Sesshomaru', convinced she had read it in a history or mythology books somewhere…

Holding an icepack the school nurse had given her for her swollen eye, she began to grudgingly study.

"Now class, can anyone tell me the Solution of--" the science teacher was interrupted by the bell for next period. Rin shot out of her seat with her backpack already slung on her shoulder as were many others. The teacher began again "Well then everyone please study chapters thirty-eight through forty on--" she was interrupted yet again by the roars of several F-16 fighter jets as they flew over the school followed by three Apache Helicopters all of which were zooming away with a desperate need. "What's going on out there?" The science teacher asked gazing out the window as more fighter jets flew over going in the opposite way as the first batch. But Rin wasn't looking at the scene outside. She was staring at the water in the aquarium. The motor was shut off and there was nothing within other then algae since it hadn't been cleaned yet. What startled her was that every few second's water rippled. "Huh?" she whispered as the rippling began to quicken.

Just then the defensive alarm went off. Confused, the high school and the surrounding city blocks were evacuating into the street all the while many people from the next town were running or speeding in their cars towards the escape routes across the city.

"What's going on?" Rin heard several students ask, as Fighter Jets flew away from Kamakura Mountain.

That's when they heard it. A howl, soften by a great distance could be heard from the great mountain, followed by a shaking in the earth.

Screaming could be heard from the mountain as a large figure arose from the eastern peak. Rin gasped, the creature stood on four legs and was white and although she was hundreds of miles away she could feel eyes boring into her. The city, now seeing this, screamed in terror and started to push and shove that to not be trampled to death she had to run with the crowd.

But that wouldn't suffice for the creature leaped from the mountain and began bounding toward the city the earth shaking under each landing screaming and howling as it went.

Rin tripped and fell, breaking a kneecap. In agonizing pain and being kicked and stomped on by terrified runaways, she crawled behind a swerved park car to hide while hissing in pain and looking behind to see the beast was tearing through the buildings. She met a horrific sight. Green saliva dripped from its mouth melting all that it landed on. She gasped at the acrid scent as the green mist that rose from the melted vehicles and buildings, as more military weapons fired missiles and bombs whenever they could before either being crushed by its enormous claws or by its fangs.

Now the Great white beasts head appeared over the parked car to glaring down on Rin as she tried to edge away, but her injured leg protested loudly making her moan. The beast maneuvered its body around the car so as to block her way of escape. Rin whimpered as the acrid scent of acid burned her throat rendering her mute. The beast lowered its head its white nose twitching as it sniffs her. "eehh!" she tried to scream. _'This…this thing is the one from my dream! What hell is it!'_ she thought terrified as a large pink tongue slipped out from the corner of its mouth. Not long and straight, for the edge branched out in several places. It barked. _'It's a dog!'_ Rin suddenly realized as the dogs head came closer opening its mouth. Rin shrieked as loud as she could as she watched razor sharp canines edged closer, and closer, until…

The Large Dog reared up roaring as two more air missiles collided into its side from a passing F-16. Before the jet could swerve in time to fly off the great caught it in its teeth and shook it as any dog would shake a squeaky toy. Rin tried to slide away as the dog was distracted but a crunching sound of metal could be heard from above and the smell of acid filled the air. Rin coughed and gagged as her vision blurred. Pieces of the jet flew in opposite directions, rotted from the acid poison.

Rin could barely see as the fumes burned her eyes. She could feel her own consciousness slipping away every passing second.

Her body was becoming numb as the beast head lowered once more, opening its jaws once more as it came closer. _'Why is this happening?' _the thought slipped away as blackness engulfed her vision and she knew nothing else.


End file.
